Holiday of a Lifetime
by Rivqah
Summary: The war is over. Now everyone can breathe a sigh of relief. It is the time to build a new life, free of prejudices. But a holiday is in order first...


**AN: **A nice little light-hearted one-shot. This was written two years ago and re-uploaded. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this wonderful universe, however much I wish I did.

Read and review!

Song suggestion: Here comes the sun, The Beatles.

* * *

_Ah, the sun! _Hermione smiled to herself as she removed her kaftan and pushed her bag under the sun lounger.

After the war had finished, Hermione had left to find her parents, but when she did, she saw the life they'd created and didn't reverse her Obliviate on them. So as a gift to herself, she decided to have a nice holiday away from the Wizarding World on a Greek island.

She had found a nice cottage to stay with its own pool shared with two other neighbouring cottages, far away from anywhere else. It was on the edge of a cliff with the pool poured over the side, down to the sea below. It was beautiful and she felt free. Her cottage was on the left of the pool, and she knew someone occupied the middle cottage across from the pool and the one facing hers was empty. She had never seen her neighbour, so she was quite alone. And she loved it. After spending months cooped up with Harry and Ron-though she loved them dearly like brothers-she liked her own space and relished it.

Making sure her white bikini was secured properly at the back she dove in the water, cutting through it effortlessly. Swimming a couple of laps, she came up for air. Resting on the edge, looking out of the cliff, she let the sun warm her face. _I could stay here forever._ She thought before backing off and swimming more laps back and forth happily.

Pausing for a moment a while later, she dove under the water and opened her eyes to the blue waves surrounding her. Delighting in the feeling of floating and having no responsibilities. Wishing she did not have to return to England the next day.

Little did she know she wasn't alone at the complex. She didn't hear the splash as they dived in. Didn't feel the water current change. Didn't notice as they came up behind her. Not noticing anything, until hands grabbed the back of her bikini and unfastened the clasp. With no other straps to anchor it to her body, the material tried to float free. Panicking she shot up above the water, spluttering water and hurriedly redoing her top.

Then the water was disturbed and a familiar laugh grazed her ear. Stunned, she whipped around and slammed back against the edge.

"Hermione." He smirked.

"Draco." She decided on first name basis. At the end of the war the Malfoy family switched sides, though they didn't fight in the final battle. But afterwards they helped by supplying funds for the rebuilding of the Wizarding World and were accepted back into society. In the weeks previous to her holiday, she had worked with the Malfoys to raise their community from the ashes of war. And though they were on good terms, that didn't give him the right to do what he just did, "What are you playing at?" She made sure she was fitted right before glaring at him.

"Just a little fun Hermione." The urge to hex him for his cheeky wink was shocking. Normally, she wouldn't contemplate violence against another person.

"What are you even doing here?" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to calm her violent thoughts.

"My parents own these cottages."

"No they don't, Achaz does, he let me rent that one." She pointed it out, waving her finger around at the villas.

"He manages it for us when we aren't here, lending it out to other Wizards and Witches. I was surprised to find you here. The story is you're in Australia unobliviating your parents?"

"I was but I decided to leave them as they were happy with their life there so I came on holiday here instead." Flicking a tear from her eye, she smiled sadly, "My world is a little…too much for them."

"Oh." He seemed lost for words and she took mercy on his awkward answer.

"I have to say your parents have good taste." She complimented-changing the subject.

"Thank you, I'll tell them." Draco nodded.

"So what are you doing here? And what have you been doing?" Her curiosity could have killed Crookshanks.

"I came to get away from everything, it's so…busy. I'm not nearly as needed while my father works with the Ministry so I've been relaxing and seeing the sights."

"Oh, I didn't know there were sights." Hermione's brow furrowed and she swept a dripping curl from her eyes.

"There are, I'd offer to take you around but I leave tomorrow morning, but I'll ask Achaz to give you directions."

"It doesn't matter…I leave tomorrow as well." She waved off his offer politely, recalling the packing she still hadn't attended to.

"Oh, well…how about dinner tonight then?" Blinking owlishly, Hermione tried to rein in her surprise unsuccessfully. Never in a million years would she have imagined Malfoy offering her dinner. Shaking it off, she shrugged a reply.

"Um…sure, why not."

"Okay, my cottage at six?" He pointed to the central villa.

"Right." Nodding, she noted their arrangements mentally.

"Okay Hermione, let's see how many laps you can really do." Draco's eyes danced with challenge and Hermione could not resist.

"You're so on." She smiled at the challenge.

"Ready…steady…go!" He raced off before he finished saying go.

"Cheat!" She yelled before going after him.

"The Slytherin way." He called back and she laughed as they powered through the water.

* * *

At six o'clock, she closed the cottage door behind herself and smoothed her dress. It was a blue, silk, halter-neck dress and she wore it with silver stilettos and pinned her hair in a messy bun, accenting the whole thing with a simple silver necklace and matching bracelet and earrings. Licking her lips nervously, she strode over to Malfoy's villa with determination.

"Good evening." Draco smiled as he opened the door for her and gave her an appreciative smirk.

"Good evening yourself." She smiled at his white shirt and black pants.

"Come in." He held the door wider as she walked in and saw at the space was bigger on the inside; sometimes being a Witch or Wizard wasn't bad at all. The dining table was done in the finest silver and white cloth, it even had a candelabra lit in the centre.

"Wow." She gasped. Everything looked expensive and breakable, making her aware of her naturally clumsy nature. Catching her lip with her teeth, she subtly stepped away from the nearby vase as Draco closed the door.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"I have butterbeer, firewhiskey, gin, daisyroot draught, and quintin black, elderflower wine, nettle wine or, my personal favourite, elf-made wine." Hermione was suddenly aware of unfamiliar she was with alcohol beverages. She'd only ever enjoyed a butterbeer on occasion and she could hardly ask for that with dinner. Unsure what else to do, she decided to have put a little faith in her companion for the evening.

"Then I'll go with your judgement and have the elf-made wine please."

"Of course. Randy?" A small House Elf appeared, "Could we have a bottle of elf-made please?"

"Yes Master Malfoy." The Elf bowed and apparated away.

"Randy?" She giggled immaturely as he pulled out her seat.

"The Elf is very over excitable." He explained as she sat down and he took his place at the head of the table beside her.

"Honestly, only you would call the poor dear that." She shook her head.

"Elf-made wine, Master." Randy placed a full ice bucket and wine bottle on the table and disappeared again. She was ashamed to admit, she was surprised to see that Malfoy's House Elf looked well. No hints of abuse unlike Dobby. Shaking off her slowly depressing mood, she turned back to Draco.

"May I?" He gestured to the wine.

"Please." She smiled as he opened it and poured her and himself a glass.

"To a new life and the end of prejudices." He toasted.

"To a new life and the end of prejudices." She tapped her glass against his, "Mmm…" She hummed sipping it. The flavour was fruity and tickled her taste buds in the most peculiar way that suggested magical influences.

"I told you it was good."

"It is." She agreed. Then two bowls of soup appeared in front of them.

"Enjoy."

"I'm sure I will." Picking up her spoon, she settled in for a pleasant evening with her surprising company.

* * *

Later that evening they sat out on the small patio overlooking the pool as the sun set over the island, highlighting the pool in a reddish glow.

"You really do look very beautiful tonight Hermione, you scrub up well." Draco complimented her while sipping his wine.

"Thank you Draco, you look rather handsome tonight too." Blushing, she looked out at the pool instead of meeting his probing, silver eyes.

"I never thought this would happen but I really have enjoyed your company tonight."

"Me too." Going redder than Ron's blush, she tried to fan her face subtly, to cool off the tell-tale colouring. With no such luck apparently as he pulled her face to look him in the eye.

"Hermione…" He smiled and leaned in. As soon as their lips touched, it was a chemical reaction. It was no longer a peck but a kiss, escalating passionately. He grasped at her body, pulling her closer and closer and she complied by moving into him, pressing up to him and holding his face so he had no escape. She couldn't explain why she reacted like that other than it was magic, and who was she to question magic? So she went with it. She was reckless. Going with the flow. Thoughtless. Then he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Draco…" She moaned running her hands down his neck and shoulders.

"One night?" He whispered in her ear and kissed at her neck.

"One night." She agreed and he brought their lips back together. This time it was overwhelming, heating both from the inside out. Draco slid his hands to her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, the skirt slowly riding up, "Draco _please_." She whimpered, "The bed…"

"Can I Slytherin?" He chuckled into their kiss and Hermione pulled away fiercely.

"Don't act dumb, bloody hurry up." She growled, delirious with passion, as he stood up and carried her into the cottage, to the master bedroom…

* * *

Hermione woke up resting against Draco's chest and he slept peacefully under her. Slowly she raised herself up, gathered her clothes, and pulled them on before hurrying to her cottage to finish packing. Trying to stop her memories from distractingly revisit her night with Draco, unsuccessfully.

At midday Hermione carried her suitcase down the dock and glanced around once before stepping on. She was sad to leave, especially without saying goodbye to Draco, but no one seemed to be stirring in the fateful cottage and so she had left quietly.

"Hermione!" She heard her name being called and turned to see the one and only Draco Malfoy running towards her boat so she jumped back off and rushed to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left already?" As if in a romantic movie, they ran down the wooden planks to each other. Hermione wondered if such actions were warranted after only one amorous night together but quickly dismissed the thought. They were allowed to do as they please now, there was no one forcing their hand any more.

"No, I had to say goodbye." He gathered her into his arms.

"Thank you Draco…for yesterday." She blushed against his chest.

"You're welcome." He whispered, "I quite enjoyed myself." His hands grasped at her waist and she closed her eyes to the pleasurably sparks playing on her skin.

"Kiss me." She moaned quietly.

"Gladly." He dipped her over his knee and bent and kissed her feverishly.

"Goodbye Draco." She smiled and walked away when he let her up again.

"Goodbye Hermione." Draco called as she quickly hopped onto the boat, where an irritated sailor waited for her arrival.

"See you next year?" Hermione leaned over the railing as the sailor grumbled to himself and made preparations to leave.

"Of course." He winked, "See you then."

"See you then." She yelled as the boat puttered away from the dock, leaving Draco watching her leave.

* * *

Children's laughter and chatter filled the air as Hermione looked out across the sea in the comfort of her pool. The Grecian horizon clear blue and beating golden rays.

"Mum? We're taking the kids to the town, are you coming?" Scorpius Malfoy called from the edge.

"No, I think I'll stay here sweetie." She smiled at him as her family walked away. As their voices and footsteps faded, she sighed happily.

_I miss you Draco._ She smiled at the side of her, where, not a year ago, Draco had died in that very spot. Right where, seventy years ago, they first met each other here. _I'll be coming soon. I can feel it. I'm not scared you know? I'm happy. I can't wait to see you. _She closed her eyes as a tear trekked down her cheek. _I love you Draco._ Then her heart gave out as she echoed Draco's last words.

* * *

**AN:** The last scene was inspired by Bex-Chan's 'Graveyard Valentine' which I recommend all my readers check out! Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
